kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby Wiki/Archive 1
........................................................................ Sorry to be so negative... But this wiki is poorly organized and casually written. Let's do something to increase the depth in our work! I wrote the Ganondorf page, all of it, in under half an hour. For a pointer, go to www.mariowiki.com, it'll show us what we can acheive. ^I can't believe this was accepted that quickly. Tell you the truth, I can't either. I just left a message for Angela, and here we are now! ^_^ Max2 ... I still ned help with the main page... Max2 can someone, well, help? ::What do you like on Anime:Main Page and w:c:Naruto:Main Page, I could bring some layout stuff over to the mainpage here. ~Dantman-local(talk) Apr 7, 2007 @ 15:30 (UTC) well... I have a logo... I just can't upload .png Max2 Mine have to be .PNG will that work??? I setup the retroSEGA mainpage. Except that horrible pic.HK-47 Kohoi can you guys upload .png files??? Max2 I repeat. we can change thev logo. I have a change. :If you upload it, someone else will be able to take it and move it to the right location if you can't name it Wiki.png. Angela talk 08:10, 9 April 2007 (UTC) we did it already. Thanks anyway! Max2 ^_^ :Just a note about the logo. Usually if you go to Media:Wiki.png, which would otherwise be what you'd link to from clicking on the file's link on Image:Wiki.png you could refresh it to get the new image and it would start showing in the logo area with the proper images. Though that's not the case here. ::The logo is served from http://en.kirby.wikia.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png :But the image as followed from Media or the Image page is http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/b/bc/Wiki.png ::This means that when you refresh the normal image it will not be refreshed. You half to refresh this link http://en.kirby.wikia.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png if you want to see an up-to-date logo. ~Dantman(talk) Apr 9, 2007 @ 16:04 (UTC) Dead Wiki :( Man, this sucks. I loved this wikia to... Isyou 02:00, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Lets try to contribute more! And also, I added the link to the kirby wiki on wikipedia's kirby article. Il'l go check if its still there... The link's all over MarioWiki and it's forums... and Wikia... and Wikipedia... and I sent the adress to KRR... Max2 Darn trolls... 71.154.153.209 03:21, 21 April 2007 (UTC) I try to contribute. Katshuma 15:06, 26 April 2007 (UTC) This wiki's gonna die??!!OH NOES,Ill try to contribute as much as I kanT-T*sob*DragoonRider 10:55, 18 August 2008 Kirbypedia Kirbypedia opened up in Kirby's Rainbow Resort too, wasn't these same projects? It's fair more comprehensive and better organized. What's this all about? If you don't know just check www.kirbypedia.com Katshuma 15:17, 7 May 2007 (UTC) But I just noticed that to edit it you must E-mail registered users. (You can't register! OMG!) Katshuma 15:54, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Overhaul Hullo! I've just given your Main Page a bit of an overhaul, similar to the current new Wikia wiki style. Feel free to revert if you don't like it, but it should make it easier to add stuff :) Kirkburn (talk) 19:58, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I've added the hit point count to some of the enamies in Kirby Super Star Ultra. It may or may not need a special box or something to make it look better. Anyone with the game can find the exact HP count of most enimies by using the "guard" and letting the enemies hit kirby. Based on the Computer Virus the guard does 1HP damage for each hit. If what I am doing is useful please tell me. If it is not please tell me and I will try to stop. 222223 Holiday changes Hi guys, I just joined and I was just wondering why this wiki's logo is so small, and if it changed for the holidays (Like, a halloween themed one on halloween). Also, there are 2 logos on the Wikia search for it, but I can't figure out how to change to the other one. Thanks! Touch! Kirby 05:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 10:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) where is everyone Super Smash Bros. Info You know, I thought this was a Kirby wiki, not a Super Smash Bros. wiki.--75.85.111.141 14:25, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I understand Kirby's in Super smash Bros., But I don't think it's necessary to give out every detail on a series where Kirby isn't the only main protagonist.--75.85.111.141 21:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Point. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:37, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, we should.--75.85.111.141 17:40, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Main page layout and monaco skin Hi all, your friendly local Wikia Gaming helper here! I've been working on a new main page layout. Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to edit it of course. The main change to the layout is the fixed width of the right column. This still allows a lot of customisation - for example see these main pages - w:c:muppet, w:c:wowwiki, w:c:ffxi. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let me know. You also need to consider the move to Monaco skin. I have started with a new skin which you can see on http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kirkburn/Dev?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom - code is on MediaWiki:Monaco.css. For examples of customisation, see Memory Alpha, Millitary Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. You can find out more about customizing the skin on w:c:help:Help:Customizing Monaco. Thanks, Kirkburn (talk) 13:10, 16 July 2008 (UTC) : If there are no objections, I would like the get the main page up by the end of the week. As for the skin, it is likely someone else will take over from me on that shortly :) Kirkburn (talk) 12:22, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :: As no objections have been forthcoming, I have switched to the new layout as-is. I hope it is to your liking! Kirkburn (talk) 11:37, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::I wrote "Kirkby"? I'm so sorry - it's too damn close to my own name :( Kirkburn (talk) 15:14, 25 July 2008 (UTC) The custom skin has been updated - see here. Any feedback? If no objections, I would like to switch before the end of the week. Kirkburn (talk) 20:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) In addition, we have an updated logo you may wish to use in conjunction with the new skin - you can see it in action on Image:Kirby-logo.png. Kirkburn (talk) 21:37, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : I have switched the wiki to the new custom skin, contained on MediaWiki:Monaco.css. Would you like the updated logo noted above? Kirkburn (talk) 12:33, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I have something to say... Bob, I think the Super Smash Bros. articles have gone out of control and that we should destroy them.-- 16:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC) *Hello?-- 02:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) **I agree.--KirbyFan 18:37, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ***Hello?--KirbyFan 21:56, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ****Hello?--KirbyFan 22:28, 6 August 2008 (UTC) *I dissagree, however they should be shortened. Solar flute userboxes we should have userbixes in this wiki. Solar flute *Userboxes are OK. But they're too cliche.--KirbyFan 15:03, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Languages Hello, it's me, Mta from German Kirby-Wiki. I want to know, if it's possible to add some Links like de:Kirby in the pages belonging togehter? Mta 18:18, 24 August 2008 (UTC) *The "Languages" feature isn't working for some reason.--KirbyFan (talk| ) 22:19, 30 August 2008 (UTC) **Actually, it's only working on some pages.--KirbyFan (talk| ) 22:23, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ***Actually, I found out what was causing this. No need to tell me.--KirbyFan (talk| ) 22:30, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ****Now I've really found what's going on.--KirbyFan (talk| ) 22:35, 30 August 2008 (UTC) *****Okay, NOW I've found out what's going on. End of discussion.--KirbyFan (talk| ) 22:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Table of Contents You know you can remove the table of contents by typing . MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) protection we need an admin to unprotect the main page. I am trying to get the next fight in the orange ocean. Well well, look who needs help. --Blue Ninjakoopa 16:58, 4 September 2008 (UTC) never mind, just capitalize that "W". According to wikia help and wikimedia, blocking the main page is considered harmful. Solar flute I unblocked it so only registered users can edit. :) --Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Japanese Kirby Wiki Hello! :) I'm from Japanese Kirby Wiki. I'm not sure if this topic is proper to be posted here, but can we join English Kirby Wiki and Japanese Kirby Wiki together, like you're doing with De version and Es version? Waiting for your reply. - Hobii 07:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi there! Honestly, I wasn't involved in joining the other Kirby Wikis together, so I'm not sure how we would go about doing so. Blue Ninjakoopa might know, but I haven't seen him in a while. So If you'd like to explain to me how we join together, I'm sure I could be able to come to a decision. Thanks. EmptyStar 01:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for your reply, and sorry if my English is awkward. xD; Hm... actually I've also never tried joining a wiki and another wiki before; I'm comparatively a newbie at wiki thing. ^.^; In order to join plural wikis together, I guess we could do so by putting lang-code:article-name at the end of each article. Well, I know the article of Wikia Help on it, but since it's in English and I'm not an original English speaker, I might be misunderstanding something... Link:http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Interwiki_link Do I need some of application to the Wikia staff? - Hobii 05:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::Hi. I've enabled the link so you can use ja:article links here now. If you need any more languages added, just drop us a note using special:contact (since I don't always check this talk page). Angela (talk) 08:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you so much for all your works. I've confirmed that the function is working no problem. I'll try adding language links to some articles; if someone think there are any problems, please contact me at my talk page. Thanks :) --Hobii 15:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Excuse me if I didn't read this all the way through, but I'm afraid this won't work. Set the language in your preferences. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Er, I don't quite get what you mean here; sorry for my ignorance... x_X; Do you mean that we have to do something in the preference page to make the function available, or something is not good to link us each other? Replying would be appreciated. --Hobii 09:31, 30 January 2009 (UTC) No main page? Is it just me or is it not there? Its not just you...Where did it go!? By the way, I love your sig, its adorable. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 13:56, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry. Apparently Central Wikia is changing a few things so some pages will be down (temporally I presume). We, unfortunately, have our main page down (yeah, that's a one in almost 900 chance). I haven't checked to see what other pages are down, though.EmptyStar 20:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ok that's good thanks for answering Estar. And thnx SK. KSSU ad Apparently this video has been removed due to violations or something. Should it be deleted? --The Muffin Lucario 19:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I think you may ahve just answered your own question. 21:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) TOC Hi, I don't know wheather it is wanted, but if you'd like to dismiss the toc, just insert . I think it looks better without the toc. Did you ever request a spotlight for Kirby Wiki? I don't know because my settings are most of the time German. If you haven't requested until now, I think it would be nice to see a Kirby spotlight in whole Wikia :) just try (I plan to do for German wiki soon, would be nice to have both running at the same time!) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ehh... I think we should stop adding "you" on pages. Ehh... I think we should stop adding "you" on pages. BrawlFan181 18:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for double post. BrawlFan181 18:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::We try not to. Mostly the people putting "you" are people without accounts, so there's no one to really blame. But if you do see any, replace them with Kirby/the player. Thanks! EmptyStar 19:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :: Oh right, I'll do! BrawlFan181 16:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC)